<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The last one of our shenanigans by syntinenmatriarkka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510618">The last one of our shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntinenmatriarkka/pseuds/syntinenmatriarkka'>syntinenmatriarkka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A brief mention of character death, Canon Compliant, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntinenmatriarkka/pseuds/syntinenmatriarkka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We never knew how to pick our battles before the time had run out / and we were left with no choice."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The last one of our shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The result of me marathoning all of the Harry Potter films under quarantine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Broken boy,<br/>he wants to fly but the Moon binds him to the ground<br/>How noble an ending it is to be lying here next to the one who holds your heart <br/>as the fallen are counted</p>
<p>You were burdened with something you never would've deserved<br/>There is nothing to be ashamed of<br/>and these marks you bear are the legacy of the grace you'll leave behind as you go</p>
<p>Raise a toast to the falsely accused<br/>for there he stands, in the shallow memories of his childhood<br/>The lone watchdog of dreams kept in captivity</p>
<p>Painted as the traitor of his own blood, once burnt, once frozen;<br/>he kept his lion soul carefully hidden as he lived and breathed <br/>in the nest of serpents also known as his kin</p>
<p>Little did he know that he was the brightest orb in a family of stars latched in rivalry<br/>Now he peacefully rests in the arms of the veil<br/>marking the border of our world and the other side</p>
<p>We never knew how to pick our battles before the time had run out <br/>and we were left with no choice</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>